Winter Promise
by Cherry Berry Love
Summary: Salju dan musim dingin. Keduanya menjadi saksi bisu janji kelingking GaaHina/For GaaHina Love Parade/Mind to RnR


A/N: Kali ini Hyuka (ganti panggilan) bakal publish GaaHina buat event Gaara Hinata Love Parade. Kalo ceritanya gj, mohon dimaklumi *ojigi*. Soalnya ini first GaaHina Selamat membaca!

Winter Promise

By: Kaze no Hyuuga

Warning : OOC, gaje, dll.

Gaara x Hinata

Hawa dingin yang menusuk telah menyelimuti seluruh daerah. Butiran butiran salju berjatuhan, lama kelamaan bertumpuk, menjadi kumpulan salju yang menggunung. Seluruh penduduk lebih memilih sepatu bot berbulu daripada sepatu yang biasa mereka gunakan kala musim panas atau musim gugur. Mereka lebih memilih minum coklat panas dan duduk manis didekat perapian. Namun pengecualian untuk gadis manis yang tengah berdiri menatap langit malam.

Hyuuga Hinata namanya. Ia sudah berdiri dibawah pohon itu selama kurang lebih 2 jam yang lalu. Ia menunggu penepatan janji dari orang itu. Orang yang telah mengutarakan janji padanya 3 tahun silam.

"Apa benar kau akan menepati janjimu, Gaara?"

FLASHBACK

Nampak seorang gadis sedang bermain salju bersama teman-temannya dengan riang. Berlari kesana kemari, menghindari serangan bola salju dari teman-temannya. Lalu ia pun menyadari, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk meringkuk dengan bahu bergetar. Sedang menangis rupanya. Penasaran, ia pun mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Mendengar suara itu, sang pemuda pun mendongak menatap gadis itu. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hiks... A-aku... sudah tak punya siapapun lagi..." lirih pemuda itu, membuat gadis itu menatapnya iba.

"Kalau begitu, kalau aku menjadi temanmu bagaimana?"

Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap gadis yang kini tersenyum manis kepadanya. Ia tatap lebih lama mata itu, mencari kesungguhan dalam sinarnya. Kelingking gadis itu terulur pada pemuda itu, seolah kelingking itu minta untuk dikaitkan dengan kelingking yang lain. Sang pemuda pun akhirnya mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking gadis itu, tanda ia mengaitkan janji persahabatan pada gadis itu.

Beriringan dengan terkaitnya janji itu, salju kembali turun deras, menjadi saksi bisu janji mereka. Janji antara Hinata dan Gaara

FLASHBACK OFF

Mengingat pertama mereka bertemu, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tadahkan tangannya, sebutir salju turun, mencair menjadi cairan yang mengalir. Seperti janji mereka yang perlahan mulai termakan waktu, mencair hanya menjadi sederet kalimat kosong tak berarti. Namun tetap tak terlupakan oleh mereka.

"Aku masih ingat, ketika kala itu kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang indah dengan gitarmu, sebuah lagu yang menjadi kenangan kita..."

FLASHBACK

Pagi itu, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang banyak dihinggapi oleh salju. Sang pemuda membawa sebuah gitar, nampaknya hendak menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Hei, aku mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Dengarkan ya..."

Gaara pun mulai memainkan not not dengan gitar akustiknya.

_**I've tried playing it cool**_

_**But when I'm looking at you**_

_**I can't ever be brave**_

_**Cause you make my heart race**_

_**Shot me out of the sky**_

_**You're my kryptonite**_

_**You keep making me weak**_

_**Yeah frozen and can't breathe**_

_**Something's gotta give now**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to make you see**_

_**That I need you here with me no**_

_**Cause you have that one thing**_

_**Get out get out get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

Sungguh indah kombinasi nyanyian dan petikan gitar Gaara. Membuat Hinata sangat menikmati lagu itu. Gaara pun kembali menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**_

_**But you don't notice at all**_

_**That I'm going out of my mind**_

_**All day and all night**_

_**Something's gotta give now**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to know your name**_

_**And I need you here with me now**_

_**Cause you've got that one thing**_

_**Get out get out get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**Get out get out get out of my mind**_

_**And come on, come into my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

Hinata pun menepuk nepukkan tangannya, seolah menjadi efek drum yang sangat cocok dengan ritme gitar yang dimainkan oleh Gaara. Sungguh nada yang harmoni.

_**You've got that one thing**_

_**Get out get out get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**Get out get out get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**Get out get out get out of my mind**_

_**And come on, come into my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

Gaara menyudahi permainannya dengan nada tambahan yang bagus. Hinata bertepuk tangan, kagum akan permainan Gaara yang begitu menawan.

"Hebat! Bagus sekali permainanmu Gaara!" puji Hinata dengan nada riang. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa sih arti dari lagu itu? Sepertinya romantis sekali?" tanya Hinata penasaran, yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Gaara, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kau tak bisa mengetahuinya sekarang. Kalau mau tahu, tunggulah aku dibawah pohon ini 3 tahun lagi, pada hari ulang tahunmu. Nanti akan kuberitahu artinya," jelas Gaara, menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada Hinata, membuat Hinata merona. Gaara pun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu, juga mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, dan mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Gaara. Sekali lagi mereka terikat janji, janji kelingking.

FLASHBACK OFF

Tes... tes...

Bulir kristal itu berjatuhan, menghantam gumpalan salju dibawahnya. Ya, Hinata menangis. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala sesak didadanya. Apakah Gaara masih ingat janji itu? Entahlah.

"Apakah kau ingat janjimu Gaara? Kalau kau masih ingat, kenapa kau tidak datang GAARA?!" Hinata terisak lebih keras lagi.

"Kau kira aku lupa?" terdengar suara berat dari belakang Hinata. Suara yang amat dirindukannya. Suara pemuda itu, suara Gaara.

Hinata terkejut melihat siapa yang dibelakangnya. Ia tak mampu berkata kata lagi. Tanpa basa basi, ia pun menghambur ke pelukan Gaara. Membuat sang empunya kaget, namun akhirnya balas memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis bodoh? Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini bukan pelupa? Sudah pasti aku datang, tapi tadi agak terlambat karena keberangkatan pesawat di delay. Maaf..." tegas Gaara, seraya mengelus kepala indigo Hinata.

"Lalu Gaara, apa arti lagu yang waktu itu? Kau berjanji padaku akan mengatakannya hari ini kan?" tagih Hinata membuat Gaara terkekeh.

"Baiklah, arti lagu itu adalah..." jeda sejenak, Hinata masih sabar menunggu, Gaara menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"_**Aku mencintaimu**_"

Baiklah, 2 kata itu cukup membuat isakan Hinata semakin keras. Isakan bahagia pastinya.

"Iya aku juga,"

Sekali lagi, salju dan musim dingin menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka.

FIN

A/N: Kebanyakan Flashback ya? Maaf *dibakar*

O ya, lagu di flashback itu lagunya 1D yang One Thing. Gtw kenapa, kok rasanya cocok banget. Ada yang ngefan sama 1D?

Ya udah. Mind to Review?


End file.
